Fourteen
by Shadowlord25
Summary: Takashi Yori, once a normal squad member in the 0 division, guards to the king of the soul society, becomes captain to the new 14th division by order of head captain Yamammoto. Now he must make a team out of any of the soul reapers he chooses, and others
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Recruit

Captain Takeshi Yori strolled down the road of the Soul Society, walking towards the barracks of the eleventh division. Reapers from the 11th division took one look at him and laughed.

"Hey shorty, come over here and let me use you as a footstool," one yelled.

"See? See? I told you my toothpick got up and walked away," another one laughed slapping his friend on the arm.

True he was rather short, around the height Captain Hitsugaya of 10th company. But the other reason was he was wearing the uniform that had been his while he had been part of the 0 division, which were exactly alike those any lower form soul reaper, but the power of any single person in 0 division was level that of or higher a captain.

Takeshi Yori ignored what they had to say all because he was on a mission directed by head captain Yamamoto to begin gathering a small group of those he though worthy to become part of the new squad 14. He could choose soul reapers from any company he wished, but the newly christened captain would not steal his fellow captain's men, he would speak to them first. And the first one on the list he needed to talk to was captain of 11th division Kenpachi Zaraki.

"So let me get this strait," the giant said, leaning against the wall behind him arms wrapped around his chest. "You want me to let my Ikkaku Madarame, my third seat, go and join your squad, even though I have never heard about it?"

Takeshi looked at him, face stern. "It will not be forever, captain Zaraki, it will only be on missions that we are called upon."

Kenpachi looked down, listening to this. "He'll never go without Yumichika Ayasegwa."

"I have been asked to take those who are needed or willing, and if both are willing I will be glad to have them with me," Takeshi said, voice unmoved.

"Is Baldy leaving Kenny?" asked a small voice from the window.

Takeshi turned his head to see a tiny girl with bright pink hair standing on the windows edge, arms wrapped around a small blade with a string attached at the hilt and two wheels at the bottom. She had the normal soul reaper garb on, but also was included the armband of the lieutenant of the company.

"If he does it won't be for very long," the giant said, scratching his head with the hilt of his sword.

The bells on the tips of his hair spikes shook as Kempachi stood up.

"Alright, ill make a deal with you, Takeshi," the man said, a hint of excitement rising in his voice. "If you can defeat me in battle, you can have my third and fifth seat."

Takeshi also stood and bowed; "It would be an honor to fight you, where shall we be fi..." he was cut off by a blade slashing strait at him.

"HERE AND NOW!!" the large man bellowed laughing menacingly.

Takeshi barley had time to draw his sword and block the attack but was still pushed back by the force of the blow.

"DONT HOLD BACK," the 11th division captain bellowed. "I WANT TO SEE ALL YOU HAVE TO OFFER!"

Takeshi nodded and took his sheath and placed it at the end of his hilt vertically.

"Slash Kage Ryu."

Kempachi watched as an explosion of smoke and dust occurred. After a few brief moments he was able to see the new shikai form of Takeshi's Zan-Pak-To. A large scythe was in his hands being spun around creating a fan and blowing away all the smoke and dust. When the spinning stopped the staff of the scythe was behind Takeshi's body tilting towards the right, tip of the long black blade pointing away from him.

Kempachi grinned; "Impressive."

"Thank you," Takeshi answered face still unmoved.

"You hide your spiritual pressure well, but not that well," the large man teased. "Its easy for me to sense."

What Kempachi didn't know was that Takeshi could hide his spiritual pressure well; he was just letting some leak out to trick the giant man. He was confident of his victory, but still took much caution in the fact that he was fighting the captain of the 11th court guard company. This could turn out to be a challenge.

Kempachi roared as he ran at Takashi, and went for a uppercut slash. Takashi blocked with the blade and spun around Kempachi and slashed the giant's back right leg. Kempachi stumbled forward.

"This will be fun," he laughed smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Number 2

Takeshi limped down the street, bandages wrapped around most of his body. After the fight with Captain Kempachi he was bruised. Everywhere. His leg suddenly gave out from under him, and he fell. As he was falling a pair of hands reached out and caught him.

"Captain Takeshi, are you alright?" Ikkaku asked.

"I'm fine, thank you" Takashi stood.

"You should go see someone to make sure your leg is alright," Yumichika said, an all knowing tone in his voice.

Takashi looked back at him and glared. Yumichika closed his mouth and kept walking forward. After taking a moment to get his balance Takeshi kept moving and wondered where he should go next. It's not like it would smack him right in the face.

Just then a body came and slammed into Takashi sending him sprawling back, pain jutting from his leg. He landed on his back and waited a moment before he sat up to look at his assailant. The person on the ground in front of him looked the complete opposite of what he expected.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," the young boy said.

"Hanataro what are you trying to do, kill him?" Ikkaku asked.

The one named Hanataro quickly got to his knees and bowed deeply, "I am very sorry for running into you sir."

Takashi stood, "No, you are not to blame, please stand."

Hanataro stood and looked up only to quickly look down again, "Your leg, your hurt," he said wide eyed.

Takashi smiled, "No, its fine, really, it's alright."

Hanataro looked him in the eye, "Please let me help," he then got on his knees and reached around to his pack and took out a small cloth and began to clean the gash up Takashi's leg. Takashi winced in pain, it wasn't deep, but it still hurt. After he finished cleaning it, Hanataro took out some bandages and wrapped them around Takashi's leg until the cut was completely covered.

"That should make it feel a little better," Hanataro said panting.

"Why were you running Hanataro?" Takashi asked.

Hanataro looked at him, "My captain needed some things and asked me to run and grab them," he said smiling.

Takashi smiled, "Well then I won't keep you, thank you for your help Hanataro."

Hanataro bowed and then ran off. Takashi stared as he ran off then turned around and continued walking.

"Captain?" Ikkaku asked.

"Yes Ikkaku?"

"Something on your mind?"

"A few things yes Ikkaku but nothing to worry about, now let's keep walking, there is someone I know who will not be too happy to see me again," Takashi answered chuckling to himself.

Elsewhere

Hiding behind the rock he took deep breaths. He had to get out. He turned and ran to the door. He knew what he had to do. He had to find the orange haired human and tell them what he knew. Aizen must be stopped and he would not stop until he was killed. As he ran a sudden form appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think your going Grimjow?"


End file.
